Unmei, Kuzureochiru.
Unmei, Kuzureochiru. ~Koukyoukyoku dai 5-ban yori~ (運命、崩れ落ちる。～交響曲第5番より～ lit. Fate, Crumbling Down. ~from Symphony No. 5~) is the fifth track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 6 and one of the three Musik featured in Big Sister and Little Brother. The song is based on the 1st movement of Ludwig van Beethoven's Symphony No. 5, nicknamed "Fate." Lyrics TV Size Japanese= 聴いたか！ あの音！ 砕けた運命 崩れ落ちる ジャジャジャジャーン！ 繰り返す哀しみに ただ嘆くのか？ 囚われ人よ 燃える怒り 隠すことはない 運命という壁は 壊すためにある 幸せを掴むために 生まれてきたのさ 人は皆 痛快でしょう？ 多少 無茶な方が 神が書く シナリオでは “その他大勢” でも人は 人生の “主役” だから なれるはずさ 自分のための英雄に |-| Romaji= Kiita ka?! Ano oto! Kudaketa unmei Kuzureochiru Ja-ja-ja-jaan! Kurikaesu kanashimi ni Tada nageku no ka? Toraware hito yo Moeru ikari kakusu koto wa nai Unmei to iu kabe wa Kowasu tame ni aru Shiawase o tsukamu tame ni Umarete kita no sa. Hito wa minna Tsuukai deshou? Tashou Mucha na hou ga Kami ga kaku scenario dewa "Sonotaoozei" Demo hito wa jinsei no "Shuyaku" dakara Nareru hazu sa Jibun no tame no eiyuu ni |-| English (official)= Did you hear it?! That sound! Shattered destiny Crumbles down Da-da-da-daan! Faced with repeated sorrow Do you just weep? O prisoner Burning rage, there is no hiding it The wall called destiny Is there to be destroyed For the purpose of seizing happiness We were born, you see - all us people Exhilarating, right? To some degree Being unreasonable is more so In scenarios that God writes Poeple are "extras" But people are life's "Protagonists," so You should be able to become A hero for your own sake Full Japanese= 聴いたか！ あの音！ 砕けた運命 崩れ落ちる ジャジャジャジャーン！ 繰り返す哀しみに ただ嘆くのか？ 囚われ人よ 燃える怒り 隠すことはない 運命という壁は 壊すためにある 幸せを掴むために 生まれてきたのさ 人は皆 痛快でしょう？ 多少 無茶な方が 神が書く シナリオでは “その他大勢” でも人は 人生の “主役” だから なれるはずさ 自分のための英雄に 夢は自由だ 光の文字で未来を描け！ 道を捻じ曲げたせいで 増えた傷が痛むのはきっと スパイスでしょう？ 胡椒！ 身引き締まる 神が書く シナリオでは ”その他大勢“ でも人は 人生の “主役” だから なれるはずさ 自分のための英雄に |-| Romaji= Kiita ka?! Ano oto! Kudaketa unmei Kuzureochiru JA-JA-JA-JAAN! Kurikaesu kanashimi ni Tada nageku no ka? Toraware hito yo Moeru ikari kakusu koto wa nai Unmei to iu kabe wa Kowasu tame ni aru Shiawase o tsukamu tame ni Umarete kita no sa hito wa minna Tsuukai deshou? Tashou Mucha na hou ga Kami ga kaku Scenario dewa "Sonotaoozei" Demo hito wa jinsei no "Shuyaku" dakara Nareru hazu sa Jibun no tame no eiyuu ni Yume wa jiyuuda Hikari no moji de mirai o egake! Michi o neji mageta sei de Fueta kizu ga itamu no wa kitto Spice deshou? Koshou! Mihiki shimaru Kami ga kaku Scenario dewa "Sonotaoozei" Demo hito wa jinsei no "Shuyaku" dakara Nareru hazu sa Jibun no tame no eiyuu ni Story In Big Sister and Little Brother, all of the other ClassicaLoids ran out of stamina after using their Musik to forcibly open the one entrance to Wagner's room in Valhalla. Kanae Otowa took the opportunity to enter, until several doors closed shut in front of her. As they were about to lose hope, Beethoven finally unleashed his Musik after losing it from Wagner. This transformed him into a djinn-like form, with large fists he used to smash through the several doors that were blocking their path. In The Last ClassicaLoid, Beet unleashed his Musik in the Otowa Mansion's kitchen, enraged by Schubert and Mozart's quarreling. Trivia * The nickname "Fate" came from how the opening motif of the symphony is often likened to Fate knocking at the door. The Musik took this literally. Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Beethoven Musik